Please Make Us Magnets
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I don't think Grissom would cheat on you..." Greg raised his eye brows at her "...you know how to get rid of a body..."


Just having one of those where I just needed to write some fluff!

Hope you all like it- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Please Make Us Magnets **

"Oh no" Sara mumbled with to herself as the ring of the bell resounded through the living room. A woman in an unbelievably short skirt clambered to her heels her hands in fists as she shook them at a guilty husband. The sound of knuckles colliding against the door drew her attention away from the argument that had ensued on her television screen.

"Greg?" She sounded surprised as she opened the door further letting her friend in.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced..." He began not bothering to finish the question- they had gotten past that in their friendship. His eyes took in the ice-cream tub in her hand and the oversized 'Def Leppard' T-shirt she was wearing in as he glanced around to see what exactly he had disturbed.

"Come on I'll catch you up..." She smiled spooning ice-cream past her lips and indicating to sofa a few feet away from them. Greg awkwardly sat himself down attempting to figure out the exact reason he had decided to come here. Sara collapsed on the seat beside him, her feet finding their place in his lap. He absentmindedly began kneaded them as she spoon fed him ice-cream.

"So...See that woman there, she's been sleeping with the other one's husband, and that idiot in the middle is the husband. What I don't get is why do the women always hate each other... and _not_ the guy?" Sara asked turning to Greg who simply just shrugged at her. "If Grissom cheated on me... I'd be pissed at him... not the other woman..."

"I don't think Grissom would cheat on you..." Greg raised his eye brows at her "...you know how to get rid of a body..."

"That... is very true..." Sara moved a spoon full of ice-cream towards his mouth with a satisfied smile.

"I don't think he'd be stupid enough to make that mistake..." Greg laughed, but a strange gleam crossed his eyes. "And he'd be crazy to let you get away."

"I wish someone would remind him of that..." Sara sighed slipping her feet from his lap as she stood up making her way towards the kitchen. "...normal married people don't go this long without sex you know..."

"Ecklie did mention...that you've been quoting TV ads..." Greg responded brushing over her comment at her lack of sex life.

"Is that what this is? A pity visit? Because I tell you Greg, Bianca and I were about to get angry and worked up at the entire male population..." Sara lifted an eyebrow tilting the beer bottle in her towards the television.

"You know- it's not natural to make friends with TV characters..." Greg said slowly with a devilish grin as he took the beer she was offering him as she collapsed back in her seat. "And this is not a pity visit..."

"It's not?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No... It is a... I've missed working with you visit." He said softly smiling at her.

"Morgan rejected you already?" Sara laughed.

"No... I haven't asked her out..." Greg corrected her.

"Why not? You need to get in there... before Hodges sweeps her off her feet with his... highly neurotic 'please love me' charm." She joked.

"She's not really my type..." He said slowly not being able to bring himself to say _'It's because I'm in love with you'_. The moment Crystal had said 'don't you believe in love' the first person that had come to Greg's mind had been Sara. He did. He was whole heartedly, completely, madly in love with Sara.

"You seemed pretty into her before...So... what is your type?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Someone passionate, who isn't afraid of speaking up for what she believes in, even if it gets her into trouble; someone comfortable in their own skin, who doesn't need tons of make up to make her beautiful. Someone with a sparkle in her eye and legs that go on forever; someone I'm comfortable with just sitting around watching trashy soaps and eating ice cream." Their eyes meet meaningfully as Sara remained silent not knowing how to respond what Greg had silently told her.

"Oh... this is the good bit." Sara nervously smiled turning her attention back to the television as a woman began shouting.

He studied Sara, the way strands of her hair had fallen out of the messy knot she had pulled it into curling around her ears and down her neck. He took in the smudged make up after a day of ware and the way her lips were slightly parted as she concentrated on the screen. And it was then he realised- it was now or never.

"Sara..." He said to get her attention but as she turned to face him, Greg met her lips with his own. She remained perfectly still as he kissed her slowly her body not responding after a delay. But instead of pushing away like she had expected herself to do- she kissed him back. It went from a slow burn to passionate within minutes as their hands grasped at each other in discovery. Sara lost her balance causing Greg to tumble on top of her their lips still connected.

Greg whispered to her as he pulled away, his face inches from hers, their lips almost touching.

"I love you."

**The End **


End file.
